Midnight Walks Through Hogwarts
by McGonagallFan
Summary: Some Gryffindors are walking through the corridors of the school at night. When Umbridge is about to discover them and probably take points who will save them better than McGonagall and Snape? R


Midnight Walks

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender were all wondering the halls at night trying to go back to the common room as quietly as possible. They should have been in there an hour ago but they stayed in the Need room for a while after everybody else has gone back to the common room. As they were talking they forgot to glance at the clock and when they finally did they saw that it was an hour after nine and they should have been in the common room an hour ago. Now, the teachers and the Prefects were all walking around the school to see if there were still students out, wondering the halls. And if Umbridge catch them...well, lets just say that they were going to be in a lot of trouble.

"We should have gone to the common room with everybody else." Neville said quietly.

"Do you think we don't know that, Neville?" said Ron, glancing at Neville who was looking around as if every moment a teacher was going to appear in front of them.

"If Umbridge finds us...we should stun her. I just learned how to do that." grinned Dean and high fived with Seamus.

"I wish we could." said Harry and everyone turned to him.

"Why do you say that Harry?" asked Lavender.

"Because if we do that not only could she take point from Gryffindor but...she could expel us." answered Hermione. Everyone groaned.

"Well, we just realized the truth. We can't stun her, we can't turn her in the frog that she really is by the way...well, we can't do anything. This school year sucks." groaned Ron.

Just as he said that they stopped walking immediately. They heard footsteps and voices which were coming closer every second.

"OMG! That's McGonagall!" Hermione panicked." What if she finds us?! My favourite teacher?! What if she finds us?!"

"Hermione, for God's sake...relax!" whispered Ron.

"I can't...OMG!" yelled Hermione as quietly as possible.

"What now?!" Seamus asked this time.

"I'm shacking..." Hermione whispered back looking down at her hands. Everyone turned to her. She looked up at them, too. "I think I'm having a panic attack!" she said panicking even more.

"Hermione, for God's sake....again...relax!" said Ron.

"Okay, look now...you..." Harry pointed to Ron "....shut up...and you..." He turned to Hermione. "...relax...and we..." He gestured toward all of them. "...are in a lot of trouble and ..."

"OMG! That's Snape's voice!!!" said Hermione.

"OMG! It is!" Lavender and Parvati started to panic too.

"OMG! Wait, OMG? What the bloody hell does that mean?!" asked Dean. Just as he said that McGonagall and Snape rounded the corner.

"Severus, I bet you 50 galleons that Gryffindor will win the Quiditch Cup and..." McGonagall suddenly stopped what she was saying when she saw the students and more importantly...her Gryffindors.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" asked Snape angrily.

"Well, we...we..." started Harry.

"Explain yourselves right now!" McGonagall interrupted him. Hermione was on the edge of fainting. Harry was about to begin explaining what were they doing outside this late when suddenly the nearly headless Nick appeared out of nowhere. When he saw the students his face paled.

"OMG! You'd better hide those children as fast as possible because the bloody toad...I mean Umbridge..." Nick corrected himself after he earned a glare from Snape. "...is coming right here." After that he went through the opposite wall, disappearing.

"What do we do now?" asked Dean.

McGonagall looked at Snape. "We have to do something, Severus." Snape looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why 'we'? Why should I help you?" asked Snape.

"Severus c'mon." said McGonagall.

"Lets see. Helping a Gryffindor or watching how Gryffindors get into trouble and lose points and get detention? Which weights more? Helping or watching?"

"Severus....Please?" McGonagall pleaded.

"Wait a minute. Did you actually say 'please'? To a Slytherin?" asked Snape in bewilderment and McGonagall rolled her eyes. "I'm speechless. Maybe someone has to hit me so I could see if I'm dreaming."

"Don't tempt me." whispered Harry and Hermione, who has calmed down a little, hit him on his arm.

Snape heard that and dangerously turned to Harry and was about to say something when Hermione interrupted him. "I have one good reason."

"I'm listening." said Snape glaring at Harry.

"You will help her you want to protect us from that 'bloody toad' even if we are Gryffindor."

"For the first time in my life, I have to admit that you are right, Miss Granger." replied Snape honestly. McGonagall and the others looked at him. Snape saying that a GRYFFINDOR is right? That was the event of the century.

"Umm...Severus...not that I want to ruin the moment where you say that a Gryffindor is right but....are you okay? Maybe we should take you to Madame Pomfrey." said McGonagall touching his forehead to see if he had temperature.

"Minerva, this is not the time for your sense of humor."

"Umm...I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment but I can hear the toad's footsteps." replied Neville, who was standing behind everyone.

"What do we do?" McGonagall turned to Snape.

"Quick! Kiss me!" replied Snape.

"Okay. Wait...Wha-what?! Are you out of your mind..." McGonagall had barely said that when Snape grabbed her and kissed her. The students looked at them and then try so hard to look somewhere else except at their professors whose kiss was becoming more and more passionate every second.

"Hem hem."

Snape broke the kiss to find himself next to Dolores Jane Umbridge, 'the damn bloody toad'.

"Uh...do I want to know?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I wa-was just tea-teaching the boys how to get a passionate kiss from a woman like Minerva." Snape said quickly.

"Oh. I see. Is this correct, _Minerva?"_ asked Umbridge turning to McGonagall.

"No we...Oh! Ye-yes yes of course." said McGonagall when Snape grasped her hand so hard that he could stop the blood rushing in her hand while the kids giggled quietly.

"Okay, then. Since the kids are with you, which looks little suspicious, you should get them to their common room...quickly." she said and looked once more to McGonagall and Snape with suspicious and then going her own way again.

"Well, that went well." whispered Ron after she was gone.

"Well, you heard the toad. Of to bed." said Snape and the students started going towards their common room followed by Snape and McGonagall who was trying to look anywhere except at Snape. No one spoke until the students were safely in the common room.

After the portrait closed behind them Ron spoke. "Bloody hell."

With Snape and McGonagall  
****

Snape escorted McGonagall back to her rooms after they had finished looking for other trouble makers walking through the halls of the castle. She said the password to her chambers and opened the door then turned to Snape.

"Well...goodnight, Severus. Sweet Dreams."

"Minerva?"

"She turned towards him. "Yes?"

"I..." he started. But then leaned towards her and planted a light kiss on her lips. He then broke the kiss and closed his eyes preparing himself for a slap or a bolt to hit him. Neither came. He opened his eyes just in time to see Minerva leaning towards him. Her lips touched his in a light but passionate kiss. His arms went around her waist and hers went around his neck pulling each other closely. The kiss broke and they put their forehead against the others.

"Well, I should go. Sweet dreams." He started to walk away.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" he said and turned around quickly.

"Would you like to come in?" Minerva asked him, blushing.

"I would love to." he replied grinning from ear to ear. He walked back and followed Minerva inside for a long night.

The End

_Hope you guys like it. If you do, you know which button to click? Right?_


End file.
